


좀비좀비 5

by lazy_lemon



Series: 좀비좀비 au [5]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	좀비좀비 5

머리가 울리도록 토해내고서야 간신히 진정할 수 있었다. 조금 늦게 도착한 술루는 별 말 없이 등을 두드려 주었을 뿐이다. 검은 바지 위로 끈적이는 얼룩이 묻어있는 것을 애써 외면했다. 커크는 초조한 듯 창을 넘겨다 보다가 자리에서 몇 번 몸을 풀었다.

“비가 더 심해지는데. 알파랑 브라보 애들을 철수시켜야 할 지도 모르겠어. 차 안에 들어가 있던가 옥상에서 찰리랑 합류하던가. 조금만 더 비가 쏟아지면 뒤에서 누가 덮쳐도 모를 거야.”  
“전 델타가 더 걱정인데요. 추운 건 찰리가 제일 춥겠지만.”  
“빨리 문 열어서 애들을 들여보내야지. 날씨 확인도 안하고 내보내다니, 스팍 답지 않아.”  
“안 들은 건 아니고요?”  
“너도 배터리 예비분 안 챙겼다며.”  
“날씨 잘못이네요.”

술루가 고개를 저었다. 체콥은 작게 기침을 했다. 기진한 몸은 물 먹은 솜처럼 무거웠다. 이대로는 짐 밖에 안된다는 생각이 더 몸을 잡아 끌었다. 브리핑에서는 그보다 더 간단한 작전은 없을 것 같았는데. 

“괜찮아? 곧 이동해야 해.”

입가에 수통을 대어주고는 땀에 젖은 이마를 쓸어준다. 체콥은 깊게 숨을 몰아쉬고는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“정면 돌파는 안될 것 같아요. 역시 이 연구소 올 때 마다 재수가 없어. 먹을 것도 없는데 저것들은 어째서 빠져나가지 않는거지.”  
“그 말, 조금 위험했어.”  
“닥터 맥코이도 동의했다고요. 스팍은, 뭐... 누구도 스팍의 생각은 알 수 없으니까.”  
“닥터 맥코이도 여기 왔었어요?”  
“처음에, 여기 보안이 이렇게 끔찍한 줄 몰랐을 때. 아무 백신이나 마구 건들다가 천연두라도 뒤집어 쓰면 곤란하잖아?”

천연두는 이제 시험관 안에만 존재한다고 대답하려다 체콥은 입을 다물었다. 백신 센터다. 자신의 전공과는 조금 거리가 먼 곳이기는 하지만 그래도 그 거대한 냉장고 안에 무엇이 들어있는지는 대체적으로 알고 있다. 

“슬슬 이동하자. 술루, 집중해. 체콥, 화기 점검.”  
“커크, 뒤.”

목덜미를 쥐어 일으키는 손에 체콥이 고개를 들었다. 술루가 팔을 들어올렸다. 파공음. 동시에 저만치서 휘청이던 머리가 깨져나간다. 보통의 인간이라면 회생 불능의 상태일 것이 뻔한 뒤틀린 관절로 느릿느릿 걸어오던 몸은 머리를 잃자 균형을 잃고 쓰러져 경련을 일으켰다. 커크가 한숨처럼 웃었다.

“남은 시간은?”  
“일몰까지 다섯 시간. 계획대로라면 적어도 세 시간 내에는 여길 빠져 나가야 해요. 하지만 비가 이렇게 와서야 의미가 없네요. 어차피 연구소 안이니까 어딘가에 건전지랑 초코바를 잔뜩 쌓아둔 비품실이 있기를 바라는게 낫겠어요.”  
“그 안에 좀비가 없는 것 까지 바라야지.”

잠시 커크를 올려다 본 술루가 몸을 숙였다. 바닥에 구르는 체콥의 보호대를 집어 올려 흔들어 본다.

“너덜거리는데.”  
“꽤 신선하더라고.”  
“어쩐지.”

술루가 자신의 보호대를 풀어냈다. 두 보호대의 길이를 대강 맞춰보더니 체콥에게로 제 것을 던졌다.

“술루?”  
“난 커크랑 달라서 닥터 맥코이에게 혼나기 싫거든.”

술루의 대답에 커크가 웃었다. 술루가 자신의, 물어뜯겨 너덜거리는 보호대를 익숙하게 착용하는 것을 보고는 체콥 역시 더듬 더듬 술루의 보호대를 팔목에 묶었다. 자신의 것과 달리 여러 번 사용된 듯 긁힌 자국이 선명한 보호대가 부드럽게 팔 위로 감겼다. 아직 안 쪽에 남아있는 체온에 저도 모르게 보호대 위를 쓸어보았다.

“한 층 올라가서 연결 다리를 건널거야. 그리고 그 쪽 제어실에서 백신 센터로 가는 문을 열어야 해. 그래야 밖에서 기다리는 델타 애들이 들어올 수 있어. 무서운 아저씨들이 침을 흘리고 돌아다니는데다 비까지 오는데 걔들을 너무 오래 세워두면 위험하잖아?”

커크가 체콥의 어깨를 두드렸다. 체콥이 고개를 끄덕이자 술루가 조명탄을 켰다. 스산한 녹색 빛이 거의 폐허가 된 복도를 비추었다.

“계단, 안 넘어지게 조심하고.”

먼저 계단 입구로 진입하며 술루가 속삭였다. 커크가 소리 내어 웃었다. 체콥은 이를 악물었다. 장갑 안쪽으로 땀이 배어 거추장스러웠다.


End file.
